


The Fourth Candle

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrimbor the smith, Fall of Eregion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: After the War against Sauron, Gil-galad remembers Celebrimbor.He has works of his to remember him by...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Fourth Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_ways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_ways/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miracles Great and Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819309) by [jane_ways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_ways/pseuds/jane_ways). 

> Tiny ficlet written for Janeways, inspired by her lovely story about Celebrimbor and Gil-Galad linked above.

There is Vilya, of course, a Ring of Power that Sauron desired to find and Celebrimbor withheld.

There is also the candlestick. It was of no use to Sauron at all and Celebrimbor made no especial effort to save it, yet it also was crafted by Celebrimbor for Gil-galad, too late to be given by him in life. But it is plain to see for anyone who looks closely enough for whom the gift was intended and perhaps they can guess, also, how many branches it had, although now it has only three, the rest melted away in the intense heat of the fires that consumed the hall of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain.

And yet the base still bears intact the stars of heaven’s field, skilfully entwined with the flames of the house of Finwe. And when Gil-galad lights three candles, one by one, sometimes it almost seems to him that he can sense another presence, as if someone somewhere was lighting the fourth candle, on a branch of the candlestick that no longer exists…


End file.
